


Mad

by This_shit_infires_me_maaaan



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_shit_infires_me_maaaan/pseuds/This_shit_infires_me_maaaan
Summary: "I can't believe you did that!!" Mark yelled right into Jackson's face. "Stop yelling you're making a scene." Jackson said looking down at him calmly, yet you could tell he was quickly becoming impatient.





	Mad

**Author's Note:**

> My firsttt hope u enjoooyyy!!! There will be a mix of BTS fics and GOT7 fics as well, I haven't had the time to update, but now I'm back. ;-;

"I can't believe you did that!!" Mark yelled right into Jackson's face. "Stop yelling you're making a scene." Jackson said looking down at him calmly, yet you could tell he was quickly becoming impatient. They had decided to go on a date together to the mall and were greeted by a few friends whom shared some things that shouldn't have been shared. "FUCK.YOU. Jackson!" Mark flicked Jackson off angrily, balled his fists and rushed out of the mall angrily. It was night time now, the breeze was causing Mark to shiver while he searched for their car in the parking lot. Suddenly Mark felt someone roughly grab him and drag him along. "What the fuck? Let go!" Mark yanked his arm back and looked at the person angrily. "FUCK is your problem??" He was about to turn when he realized the someone was his beloved boyfriend, Jackson, "Oh YOU." Mark crossed his arms sassily and Jackson roughly grabbed him again, this time with much more force and anger. "FUCK JACKSON LET ME GO!!" No response was given as they reached the car and Jackson roughly threw Mark into the back seat. "Jackson what the fuck??" Mark was starting to get worried as he saw how pissed Jackson was. Jackson grabbed Marks shirt roughly and ripped it off, wasting no time in marking his property. "You will stop fucking embarassing me like that..." He finally spoke, a raspy whisper. "What?! Let me go Jackson your scaring me.." Mark tried to shove Jackson off of him. "Jackson stop!!" Jackson roughly pinned Mark's arms down, "Just shut the fuck up!" Jackson yelled and grabbed Marks face roughly. "You will fucking respect me, this shit will end and it will end now." Suddenly Jackson closed the car door roughly and got on top of Mark, "Right now.." Jackson whispered as he started kissing Mark's neck roughly, leaving dark hickeys on his pale white skin, causing Mark to let small moans escape, "Pl-please Jackson...stop...I-I'm sorry..." Marks eyes were starting to get teary. "Oh babe it's too late, you made daddy angry and now daddy will punish you." Jackson pulled off Mark's pants swiftly, pinned his arms down with one hand and held his waist in place with the other. "Mmm". Mark started to kick and move to try to get free, "Jackso-" Jackson shoved his member into Mark without warning or preparation of any kind, causing Mark to scream in pain. Raspy laughter comes from Jackson, "Is this what you needed babe? This why you keep acting up?" Jackson became rougher and angrier and he fucked Mark with no mercy. Mark a crying mess under him, moves his waist away from Jackson, "ST-STOP!! PLEASE YOUR...AGH...YOUR HURTING ME!" Jackson has a smirk, "Don't run away from me, that just makes me angrier~" Jackson roughly pulls Mark back to his place and fucks him harder than Mark could ever imagine being fucked. After a while Mark just laid there in surrender, "...please..." was the only thing he could manage as Jackson went on...


End file.
